An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has advantages of a low power consumption, a low production cost, self-emission, a wide viewing angle and a high response speed as a new-generation display. At present, the OLED display has gradually superseded traditional liquid crystal display screens in mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras and other display fields.